Absence
by AsterRealm
Summary: Les mystères du langage sont parfois trop épais pour être éclaircis tout seul. OS. Kids!Kaneki et Hide.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Purulent ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : Purulent + Tokyo Ghoul = ... un OS sans cadavre et cannibalisme ? Wtf.

OK, j'étais pas méga inspirée. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. (Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire des textes avec des gamins, j'vais finir par en avoir beaucoup trop. Mais bon, les gosses, c'est mignon. ;;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Kaneki ? Hé, Kaneki ?

Quelqu'un se glissa derrière lui et lui attrapa les joues. Il releva la tête en faisant la moue.

— Tu lis quoi ?

— Un livre.

Hide le lâcha et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches comme pour le sermonner.

— Un livre de quoi ? Ça raconte quoi ? Pourquoi tu lis ça ? Tu l'as trouvé où ? Et puis, on devrait jouer à un jeu. Faire quelque chose de marrant. T'es pas d'accord ?

Il avait parlé si rapidement que Kaneki ne sut à quoi répondre en premier. Il cligna bêtement des yeux, entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Hide se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et s'assit en tailleur, le visage reposant dans sa main, sans rien faire d'autre que l'observer en silence.

Puis il sourit.

— C'est bien, ton livre ?

Kaneki haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait pas d'avis. À vrai dire, il ne savait plus s'il avait apprécié une lecture depuis quelques temps. Il lisait mécaniquement, comme un robot. Sans émotion. Sans envie. Il lisait, c'était tout.

Il fallait bien qu'il occupe son esprit.

Hide le fixait sans ciller. Il faisait ça, parfois. Et Kaneki sentait un frisson partir du bas de son dos jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Une impression étrange, une certitude.

 _Il sait._

Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Son cœur se serra au fond de sa poitrine. Il pouvait bien ignorer la tristesse qui s'y était accrochée, Hide la voyait, lui. Il voyait toujours tout. Son silence ne le trompait pas.

Pourtant, il restait comme il l'avait toujours été, un sourire aux lèvres, généreux et énergique, toujours prêt à lui raconter une histoire entendue dans un couloir ou l'autre, toujours une blague cachée dans la manche, prête à être sortie en cas de besoin.

Et Kaneki en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Hide le savait. C'est pourquoi il continuait à rire et à plaisanter, à l'embarquer dans des jeux et des aventures en espérant peut-être lui arracher un sourire – il y arrivait parfois, et ses yeux se mettaient alors à briller d'une lueur nouvelle. Quelque chose qui avait échappé à Kaneki au premier abord. Qu'il voyait bien, maintenant.

Alors il faisait des efforts pour lui faire plaisir. Pour le voir heureux.

Un bonheur par procuration qui ne couvrait pas le voile du deuil qui étouffait son cœur petit à petit.

Il tendit le livre à son meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse juger lui même de son intérêt.

— Je ne comprends pas tout, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

— Ça a l'air compliqué, commenta Hide en le feuilletant un peu.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, aux livres, Kaneki le savait, mais la remarque le rassura un peu.

— Il y a des mots, parfois, ou des phrases que je ne comprends pas.

— Comme quoi ?

Il récupéra l'objet et retourna à la page où il s'était arrêté. Il pointa le doigt sur un mot.

— Purulente, lut Hide. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas très important.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça le gênait dans la compréhension globale de l'histoire. C'était juste un adjectif, rien de bien utile. Un autre mot sur la liste de ceux qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Si seulement il y avait eu quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce que ça voulait dire. Quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne, maintenant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Kaneki laissa son regard glisser sur la couverture.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans les livres de mon papa.

C'était dit d'une voix si basse qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'Hide l'ait entendu. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux s'il n'avait pas compris. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et se força à garder les yeux secs et une expression impassible.

— Il en a beaucoup ?

— Oui... il aimait bien lire.

— Comme toi, dit Hide d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire et se planta sur ses pieds. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux. Il tendit la main.

— J'ai appris un super jeu, hier. Et ça se joue à deux ! Tu veux l'essayer avec moi ?

Kaneki se releva avec son aide et rangea le livre dans son cartable. Il hocha la tête, intrigué malgré lui.

Son meilleur ami le tira par le bras jusqu'au parc où ils s'amusaient parfois après l'école. Il lui expliqua maladroitement les règles, changeant d'avis d'une version à l'autre puis l'entraîna dans le jeu avec un rire joyeux.

Kaneki en oublia le livre et les mots inconnus. La boule dans sa gorge avait disparu comme par magie.

* * *

— Kaneki !

Un cri dans son dos. Il se retourna vers Hide qui le rattrapait en courant. Il débordait d'énergie, encore, beaucoup trop pour un matin un jour d'école. Kaneki, lui, étouffa un bâillement.

— Bonjour, dit-il tandis que son meilleur ami s'arrêtait à sa hauteur.

— Trop dur, le devoir de calcul, hein ? Ah, je dois te dire quelque chose.

— Me dire quoi ?

— Bah, tu sais, à propos de l'autre jour... j'ai été voir à la bibliothèque, pour demander à la dame qui travaille là, et elle m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire, ton mot.

Son mot ? Quel mot ?

— Mais oui, tu sais ? Purutruc. J'ai demandé, et elle m'a dit que ça voulait dire « plein de pus ». Beurk. Comme une blessure un peu dégoûtante, quoi.

— Oh.

— C'est vraiment un drôle de livre, hein ? D'ailleurs, je t'ai même apporté un super exemple de purulenteur. Tu veux voir ?

Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr, mais Hide ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

— Regarde ça !

Les yeux pétillants, il souleva son short pour découvrir un genoux couvert d'un gros pansement coloré.

— C'est un pansement Pokémon, super, hein ? J'en ai plein, chez moi.

Il attrapa le bord avec ses deux doigts en le souleva délicatement. Une blessure récente qui suintait un peu apparut dessous.

— Je me suis fait ça en tombant, hier.

Kaneki lui lança un regard dégoûté.

— Pourquoi tu l'as enlevé ? Remets-le.

— Parce que, regarde : c'est ça, une plaie purulente. J'ai demandé.

Il replaça le pansement correctement et lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

— Un mystère éclairci ! Cool, non ? Et puis, s'il y a d'autres trucs que tu comprends pas, la dame de la bibliothèque a dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu voulais.

— Mais...

Kaneki s'interrompit. Elle était revenue, la lueur dans les yeux de Hide.

Alors il étira ses lèvres en un léger sourire, juste comme ça.

— Merci, dit-il.

— On devrait se dépêcher. On va arriver en retard !

Il accéléra le pas et Kaneki le suivit en trottinant. Il se sentait léger.

Il pensa au livre qui était encore dans son sac et qu'il n'avait plus ouvert depuis sa conversation avec Hide. Il le lirait ce soir, avec un bon dictionnaire à ses côtés. Et puis, s'il ne comprenait pas, il pouvait toujours demander à quelqu'un.

Il n'était pas si seul que ça, finalement.

* * *

 **Hideyoshi Nagachika est ma faiblesse.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, pour le peu que c'est ! Merci pour votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si ça fait 14 ans et demi que cet OS a été publié. Amour sur vous, à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
